Hermione Granger y el Renacimiento de la Serpiente TRADUCCIÓN!
by Lord Makurus
Summary: Salazar Slytherin renace como Hermione Granger. Con su nueva identidad como una bruja nacida muggle y su vieja reputación en pedazos, Hermione se propone a comenzar una nuevo vida, la resurrección de la Casa Slytherin y un nuevo inicio para toda la sociedad mágica.


Chapter 1 : Prologo

* * *

**Hermione Granger and the Serpent's Renaissance**

**Autor: epsi10n**

**N.A : Solo para aclarar; no obtengo ningún tipo de ganancia, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo hago un aporte a esta comunidad.**

* * *

'_¿Dónde en el nombre de la magia quedó la auto-conservación?_' Se preguntó a sí mismo Salazar Slytherin, mientras sus manos se movían sin pausa sobre un caldero.

'_Evaporar el líquido en exceso. Se puede observar el cambio en la propiedad óptica indicando la saturación. Debo retirarlo del calor'_

Este es el producto de quince largos años de arduo trabajo e investigación: Concebido por ideas tan increíbles que incluso Rowena envidiaría y elaborando ensayos experimentales con tanta paciencia que hasta Helga encontraría difícil. Y ahora, esta a punto de lograr algo tan imprudente que el mismo Godric dudaría en realizar.

'_Lanzar el hechizo final. Sellar la magia. Transferir a un recipiente limpio y verificar la consistencia…_'

Admitía que solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaría y una vez que comenzara no habría manera de controlarlo. Si sus teorías son correctas, su ser se disiparía en el Éter hasta que volviera a recuperarse y comenzaría una nueva vida otra vez. No tenía claro cuánto duraría, ni en qué o quién se convertirá.

No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante para alguien como él, que gusta del control de las cosas.

Y sin embargo, él absolutamente debe y quiere saber…

¿No es cierto que aquellos, con la suficiente ambición, para mejorar la comprensión de la magia en nuestra gente, se debe intentar hacer algo drástico? Sin familia, sin lazos u otro objetivo mayor a este… no es como si tuviera mucho que perder. Este era un buen momento como cualquier otro, supuso.

'_Hasta el fondo_' él sonrió y bebió la poción en un largo trago.

Se había ido.

* * *

Casi un milenio después, una niña nació de un par de orgullosos padres primerizos. Siendo ambos amantes de las obras de Shakespeare, la lista de nombres que habían preparado era larga: Julieth, la amada; Ofelia, la pura; Emilia, la fuerte; Titania, la reina de las hadas; etc, etc.

Pero en el momento en que su hija abrió los ojos, ambos supieron exactamente cómo nombrarla.

Encantadora. Elocuente. De ingenio rápido e increíblemente inteligente. De una mente demasiado brillante para su propio bien. La reina de Cuento de Invierno tuvo que sufrir terribles acusaciones de crímenes que no cometió y todos pensaron que murió en desgracia.

Pero resultó, que volvió a la vida o nunca murió realmente.

Olivia y Jean Granger, sin duda alguna ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hermione

Su hija se llamaría Hermione.

* * *

Querida Señorita: Hermione Jean Granger

—¿Pero qué -? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es qué de repente tengo los recuerdos de dos vidas? ¡¿Y cómo sé que son recuerdos de dos vidas?!

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…

'_Carta de aceptación. El sello de Hogwarts. Así que esto fue lo que activó mis recuerdos…_'

—Hermione, cielo, ¿Qué decía esa carta que recibiste?

De acuerdo. Debo mostrarle la carta a mamá. Aprovecharé la oportunidad para ordenar mis recuerdos y pensamientos. Hermione Granger, once años de edad. Hija de los dentistas Jean y Olivia Granger. Bruja nacida muggle. Vive en Londres, y es 1991… Pero antes fue Lord Salazar Slytherin. Profesor, inventor, duelista. Fundador de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Poción para reencarnar… exitosa. ¿Teoría de las almas confirmada?

Hermione Granger, de once años, decidió sentarse con cuidado y respirar profundo para no volverse loca, desmayarse o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Mamá, yo… sé que sonará loco esto, pero… ¡dice que soy una bruja!

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo su Padre mientras se atragantaba con el café.

—Probablemente sea una broma —dijo ella. Excepto por el hecho de que no lo es. O es que ella inhaló accidentalmente el vapor de algún tipo de poción alucinógena y en realidad estaba en el suelo de algún laboratorio en una mazmorra, (¿O sería ella un _él_ en este caso?-A quién le importaba! Había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer!) o todo esto increíblemente es real, definitivamente real.

—Una broma muy elaborada sin duda —dijo Mamá con las cejas elevadas— Bueno, de todos modos ya tenemos que irnos a la clínica. ¡Cuídate amor!

Hermione se quedó sola, mirando el pergamino que yacía en sus mano y escuchando un constante zumbido en la cabeza. Su mente típicamente organizada estaba en blanco. De alguna manera, ella sentía… todo se sentía tan…

…tan normal. Eso enserio es sorprendente. De alguna manera estaba acoplando dos identidades simultáneamente en su cabeza y sin embargo, aquí estaba, sentada en uno de sus sofás como si fuera una mañana normal. Quizás las cosas sean mejores así: si te preocupas demasiado, nada bueno saldrá al final. Trata de imponer algún conflicto entre dos ideas y te dará un buen dolor de cabeza. Algo así como la teoría de dualidad onda-partícula que había leído ayer.

Algo de lo que en verdad hay preocuparse sería: ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Ella se recostó, reflexionó y esperó.

* * *

**N.A: 14 de Abril 2018 : Entonces, comencé a escribir esta historia hace 4 años como un crackfic, mientras esperaba con impaciencia, como adicto a la actualización de Courage and Cunning de PreciousAnn. Luego me sentí realmente atraído por esto, y la historia fue progresando y avanzando seriamente con cada año de Hogwarts.**

**El 1er año no tiene una trama real, excepto el hecho de que Salazar trata de actuar como un niño normal y resistir la tentación de hacer grandes cosas, mientras cuida simultáneamente cualquier problema que no pueda ignorar. Si va al 2do año, es probable que no se pierda de mucho, aunque más adelante se producirán una gran cantidad de los pequeños cambios que se producen en el 1er año.**

**El arco de 2do año es sobre Salazar que trata de limpiar su nombre y la horrible reputación de las artes oscuras.**

**En el 3er año trata de Salazar acumulando sus activos, al mismo tiempo que protege el secreto de su identidad de dos profesores entrometidos, con descubrimientos personales en el camino.**

**El 4to año es sobre política y reunión de aliados.**

**Los años 5to y 6to tratará concretamente del Equipo Salazar vs. Equipo Voldemort vs. Equipo Dumbledore .**

**¡Que te diviertas!**

* * *

**N.T: Espero que les haya gustado mi primera traducción. Cualquier crítica es recibida, cualquier error ortográfico me lo hacen saber. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Éter: En la mitología griega es un elemento más puro y más brillante que el aire, y a la vez la región que ocupa este elemento por encima del cielo. También es la personificación de dicho elemento. En términos actuales se podría considerar algo similar a la atmósfera.**

**Dualidad onda-partícula: Imaginen dos personas que al gritar las ondas sonoras se propagarían en todas direcciones pero solo una persona podrían oírlos ya que cuando se libera una onda esto lo hace en una sola dirección, esto es si el sonido tuviera dualidad onda-partícula. (Me explico lo que puedo)**


End file.
